dmullins677sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Life can do Terrible Things
The quiet ticking of the clock was as loud as a siren in the quietness of the room. Hayden lay still on his bed, the darkness engulfing the room in rest. Everything was still. Just then, the door creaked open. Hayden turned his head and recognized his mothers figure in the doorway. "Hey, mum," he said, staring at the doorway. "Shouldn't you be asleep, buddy?" she asked, walking in. She sat down on the bed, close enough to rub her hands through his short blonde hair. "I cant sleep," he said, sitting up. "I don't want to sleep." "And why's that?" she asked, pulling off her shoes and setting them on the floor. It was a rare occurrence for her to actually get to chat with her 10 year old son. She worked long hours, and didn't get home until Hayden was supposed to already be in bed. "Mum..." he started. "I was thinking about father today." She was quiet for a moment. "I was just wondering if you could tell me about him?" he asked. Normally, she would have said no. But for some reason, there in the darkness, there in the stillness, when she looked into her sons eyes, she saw desperation. Desperation to know something about his father. "Hayden, the biggest thing to remember is that nothing can bring your father back." Hayden was silent. "When I met your father, he was a young, ambitious man. I know from the moment I met him that I was in love with him. I remember it so clearly." "I remember when he asked me to date him. I was so young and stupid. But he was the most amazing person I had ever met." He said, "Charlie, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can tell by your eyes you're in love with me." Charlie was silent for a moment. "How is that at all wonderful?" she said, looking down. "Because I love you too." He grinned. "Hayden, remember that I am only telling you this so that you realize something your father realized far too late." She sighed and carried on. "Most of the time we would go out to dinner or chat together at his house. But the times that made me the happiest were when we would sit out on the lake and look at the stars." I said, "Honey, can I tell you a wonderful thing?" The man put down his drink, and looked over at Charlie. They were both laying down, the moon and the stars the only thing allowing them to see each other. "What is it?" he asked. "I'm pregnant." she said, a grin growing on her face. The man was silent for a moment. "How is that at all wonderful?" he said, his blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight, hoping he knew her response. "Because it's yours." She grinned. "Hayden, remember that I am only telling you this so that you realize something your father realized far too late." Hayden nodded. She rubbed her eyes and carried on. "A month later, I was fixing dinner at his place. I had moved in and had started working around the house so that when he got home from work, he didn't have to do much. He had told me he had to tell me something very important, and I just knew he was going to propose." She held back tears. "I was too young notice, and dumb to care." He said, "Charlie, can I tell you a terrible thing?" She stood in surprise as the man she had grown to love so much wasn't proposing, but telling her something terrible. "I have to go away for awhile, and I wont be back for a long time." "And that was the last time I saw him. He kissed me and left. I still only know minor details." A tear fell from her eye and began rolling down her cheek. I got a letter from him about 2 years later." It said, "Charlie, I am so sorry, but I don't think I will be returning home. Remember that our fingerprints don't fade from the lives we touch- they never leave. Please don't be sad now, I really believe, you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me." "And it was over. AS quick as that, your father was gone." At this point, both her and Hayden had a few tears escaping. He was the man of my dreams, and would've been a great father. But Hayden, remember that I am only telling you this because... life can do terrible things." She laid there with her son for several minutes more until he was fast asleep. She stood up, picked up her shoes, kissed her son on the forehead, and walked out, closing the door behind her. She made her way into the living room. On the coffee table in front of the couch was a slip of paper. She opened it and stared at it for several minutes. She sat it back down on the table, turned out the lights, and walked off to bed. And there on the table it read, "You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me." :Love forever, Devin Category:Fanfic Category:Mullins Family Planning Category:Mullins Family